Methos Tétralogie partie 2 : Réveil
by The Singing Duck
Summary: Suite de 'Immortel'. Après la vengeance avortée d'un vieil ennemi de Methos, le doyen de l'Humanité doit faire face à une nouvelle menace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni _Highlander_ ni ses personnages, et ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire_

_**Notes: **Cette histoire fait suite à _Immortel? _dans ma tétralogie consacrée à Methos. Si la lecture de la première partie n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre cette fic-ci, elle est néanmoins fortement recommandée. Toutes mes histoires se passent après la fin de la série et _Highlander: Endgame_, mais ignorent totalement _Highlander: The Source_. Certains éléments de cette histoire ont été inspirés par le film _Le Jaguar _de Francis Weber._

_**Résumé:** Après la vengeance avortée d'un vieil ennemi de Methos, le doyen de l'Humanité doit faire face à une nouvelle menace._

* * *

Le premier quartier de lune éclairait la cime des arbres d'une forêt plusieurs fois centenaire, son éclat éclipsant la lumière des étoiles, pourtant nombreuses dans le ciel sans nuages. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait agiter les branches, et seuls les chants des oiseaux nocturnes semblaient troubler le calme ambiant. Pourtant une silhouette, traversant la végétation à vive allure, perturbait cette atmosphère apparemment sereine. L'homme fuyait, courant à perdre haleine, ignorant les égratignures laissées par quelque ronce ou plante épineuse sur ses bras et ses jambes. De toute façon elles se refermaient presque instantanément, et il ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir pour si peu. Il savait que son poursuivant, particulièrement avantagé dans cet environnement familier, gagnait du terrain. Soudain, son pied heurta une souche dissimulée par la pénombre, et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva prestement mais ne repartit pas : deux yeux brillants le fixaient dans l'obscurité. D'un bond souple et agile, le fauve à la robe tachetée se jeta sur lui.

ooOOoo

Methos se réveilla brusquement, trempé de sueur et le souffle court. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une forêt, mais bien dans sa chambre, sur son lit dont les draps étaient complètement défaits. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

Duncan MacLeod, du clan MacLeod, allait à grands pas rendre visite à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et accessoirement se faire offrir un bon verre de whisky, en cette encore chaude soirée de septembre. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait quitté Paris pour Seacouver, où ses affaires du dojo l'avaient appelé. Amanda n'avait pas pu le suivre, l'une de ses caches de bijoux menaçant d'être découverte, mais Dawson, en bon guetteur, l'avait rejoint et avait repris la direction de son bar, le _Joe's_.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de l'établissement, une sensation familière parcourut la base de son crâne. L'identité de l'Immortel détecté ne fut pas une surprise : comme il s'y attendait, l'Écossais reconnut Methos assis au comptoir. Le doyen des hommes n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour retrouver le seul barman qui le laissait boire à crédit. Et apparemment, il en avait largement abusé, si les bouteilles de bière vides qui s'amoncelaient devant lui étaient effectivement les siennes. Le Highlander s'étonna, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu boire autant -exceptée une fois, mais c'était dans un rêve étrange avec un ange anglais qui prétendait jouer au golf au Paradis. Cependant il se rappela que Methos avait quelques excuses pour boire plus que de coutume. Deux mois auparavant, il avait été capturé par un Immortel nommé Friedman qui l'avait atrocement torturé, et il avait failli perdre la vie. Même s'il essayait de ne rien en montrer, il en avait gardé des marques, tant physiques que psychologiques. Duncan avait vu plusieurs fois son regard s'assombrir au milieu d'une conversation, avant de se perdre dans le vague. Et plutôt que de se confier à ses amis, lui qui était si secret préférait se réfugier dans la solitude ou un tête-à-tête avec une bière.

Visiblement, ce soir-là, c'était le cas. Methos releva la tête et invita son cadet à le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'assit à ses côtés, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à la blonde sculpturale qui chantait sur l'estrade, accompagnée par un groupe très en vue.

- Pas mal, hein ? fit Dawson en se rapprochant, un sourire en coin.

- Reste à savoir si notre ami est plus intéressé par la musique ou par la chanteuse, ironisa l'amateur de houblon.

MacLeod gratifia son voisin d'un regard réprobateur, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et se tourna vers le guetteur.

- Joe, sers-moi une autre bière, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, avec tout ce que tu as déjà ingurgité, remarqua celui-ci. Tu as vu ta tête, on dirait un zombie.

En effet, l'Écossais avait lui aussi remarqué que les traits de son camarade étaient tirés et que des cernes soulignaient ses yeux fatigués.

- C'est celle que tu aurais, si comme moi tu ne dormais presque plus depuis trois semaines, répliqua Methos avec une pointe d'irritation. J'essaye justement de remédier au problème : une bonne cuite devrait me permettre de passer une nuit convenable.

- Tu te rends compte de la quantité de bière qu'il va falloir pour te mettre KO ? Tu vas vider mes réserves !

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda le Highlander sans se préoccuper des problèmes d'intendance du barman.

La question surprit son aîné, qui détourna le regard pour le plonger dans le fond de son verre. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en discuter, mais après quelques instants, les yeux toujours baissés, il marmonna :

- Cauchemars…

- Friedman ?

MacLeod savait pertinemment que son intervention était risquée. Le vieil Immortel, d'ordinaire si avare de confidences, s'était déjà fait violence en dévoilant son problème. Le pousser à continuer dans cette voie pouvait déclencher un repli sur lui-même et un mutisme qu'il serait alors plus difficile de briser. Mais l'occasion de le faire enfin parler de ces évènements douloureux était trop belle, et l'Écossais avait tenté sa chance.

Comme il s'y attendait, une ombre passa sur le visage du doyen des hommes, mais le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait eu tout le temps de perfectionner en 5000 ans reprit presque immédiatement sa place. Methos se tourna vers ses amis, arborant un sourire timide, et répondit d'une voix moins légère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Même pas ! C'est bien plus banal que ça : je coures dans une forêt, et je suis poursuivi par un félin qui finit par me rattraper.

Pour ses interlocuteurs, l'allusion au félin n'avait rien de banal. Joe ne se souvenait que trop bien du soir où, dans un état second après une attaque de Friedman, Methos avait saccagé son bar parisien et maltraité ses clients. Mais ce qui l'avait marqué, c'était les yeux de chat, dorés et aux pupilles rétrécies, que l'Immortel avait cette nuit-là. Quant au Highlander, s'il n'avait pas assisté à la scène, le récit que lui en avait fait son guetteur, ainsi qu'une remarque d'Amanda sur ce regard étrange, avaient suscité chez lui de nombreuses interrogations. Auxquelles son vieil ami était incapable de répondre, puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas du tout cet épisode.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quand il te rattrape ? s'enquit Dawson.

- Il me saute dessus, pardi !

- Et ?

- Et je me réveille ! Je n'ai jamais vu la suite, et encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que je rêve de me faire déchiqueter par un animal féroce !

- C'est toujours le même cauchemar ? s'étonna le barman.

- Toujours. Et je te jure qu'au bout de trois semaines, ça devient lassant.

- Ce rêve a certainement une signification, réfléchit l'Écossais.

- Eh bien si tu la trouves, monsieur le psychologue, fais-moi signe. La seule chose à laquelle j'aspire en ce moment, c'est une vraie nuit de sommeil. D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me mettre au lit. Vos questions sont plus assommantes que le contenu de 20 bouteilles de bière !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous l'œil inquiet de ses camarades. Le Highlander le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. L'Ancien ne prit pas la peine de cacher son agacement grandissant.

- Methos, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais Joe et moi sommes inquiets pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as un problème, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

- Je t'en prie, MacLeod ! Mis à part le fait que je ne dors pas autant que je le souhaiterais, je vais très bien ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me venir en aide. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais rentrer !

Duncan le lâcha et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, puis le regarda s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, avec le sombre pressentiment que cette histoire n'en resterait pas là.

* * *

La nuit suivante, l'Écossais rêvait paisiblement de ses Highlands, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone le tira violemment des bras de Morphée. Un bref coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était cinq heures passées. En décrochant le combiné, il se demanda quelle sorte d'emmerdeur pouvait appeler à des heures pareilles. La voix qu'il entendit était celle de Methos.

- Viens immédiatement à mon appart ! ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Pour un peu, le Highlander se serait recouché, tant la requête avait été brutale et malvenue. Mais il songea que pour que son ami -d'un naturel posé, somme toute- le convoque d'une façon si cavalière, et qui plus est après lui avoir poliment mais clairement signifié de se mêler de ses affaires la veille, la situation devait être sérieuse. Il se leva donc et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, avant de filer vers la résidence du doyen de l'Humanité.

En y arrivant, il ressentit le buzz caractéristique de Methos, qui lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mais il grelottait. Et manifestement, il n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta MacLeod.

- De la fièvre. Entre, dépêche-toi !

Duncan obéit et son hôte ferma rapidement la porte. Au moment où l'Écossais allait demander la raison de sa venue si matinale, celle-ci lui sauta brutalement aux yeux. Les lieux étaient dévastés : les meubles gisaient renversés, la vaisselle et les cadres étaient brisés, les fauteuils et les coussins déchirés. Il crut même apercevoir des traces de griffures sur les rideaux.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Ça, c'est la question à un million de dollars.

Le Highlander se tourna vers le vieil Immortel, sidéré. Celui-ci enfila un T-shirt -il était toujours en caleçon- et Duncan entrevit brièvement les cicatrices que les tortures de Friedman, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, avait imprimées sur son dos. Avec le temps, elles s'estomperaient peut-être, mais ne s'effaceraient jamais complètement.

- Tu veux dire que tu l'ignores ?

- J'en sais strictement rien ! Quand je me suis réveillé -en sursaut, note bien- j'avais 40 de température et tout était déjà sans dessus dessous. Je t'ai appelé et n'ai touché à rien.

- Mais tu dois bien avoir entendu quelque chose !

- Je te dis que je ne me souviens pas ! Tu crois que je t'aurais fait venir, sinon ?

Cette question n'appelant pas de réponse, Duncan préféra se taire. Il détailla un instant son aîné, fébrile et frissonnant, avant de reprendre plus calmement :

- La dernière fois que tu étais dans cet état, c'était au _Blues Bar_. Et d'après ce que Joe m'a raconté, tu avais causé pas mal de dégâts.

- Je sais, maugréa l'autre avec une grimace, il me l'a suffisamment rabâché. Mac, il faut absolument que je sois certain que c'est moi qui ai fait ça, et si c'est effectivement le cas, je dois y remédier. Avec tous les Immortels qui en veulent à ma tête, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre d'égarements.

- Je pourrais rester ici pour te surveiller, la nuit prochaine, hasarda l'Écossais après une courte réflexion.

La proposition n'enchantait pas Methos, mais il en accepta le principe, à la condition que son cadet ne s'installe pas dans sa chambre mais dorme sur le canapé du salon. De toute façon, s'il était capable de provoquer une telle pagaille, il ferait bien assez de bruit pour l'alerter. Son invité forcé fit un bref saut à son loft pour prendre le strict nécessaire -dont son épée- et afficher la fermeture exceptionnelle du dojo pour raisons familiales. Ils passèrent la journée à mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'antre de l'Ancien et à réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Après un dîner frugal -pas facile de cuisiner sans vaisselle !- ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas prolonger la soirée. Chacun rejoignit ses quartiers, MacLeod le salon et Methos sa chambre, avec un peu d'appréhension. Le Highlander avait prévu de veiller toute la nuit, attendant le moindre signe d'alarme, mais le silence persistant et la fatigue finirent par avoir raison de lui, et il s'endormit.

ooOOoo

Des gémissements et un cri perçant le réveillèrent brusquement, peu après minuit. Il se lança vers la chambre de son ami, prenant son sabre par précaution. Il s'en félicita quand il ouvrit la porte, car il eut juste le temps de le brandir pour bloquer l'épée du doyen des hommes. Celui-ci le repoussa hors de la pièce et le suivit, l'attitude menaçante.

- Methos, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Duncan effrayé, avant d'éviter un nouvel assaut.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit le regard de félin si particulier que le vieil Immortel arborait, et que Dawson lui avait déjà décrit. L'Ancien n'était plus lui-même, il attaquait avec une force et une rage que l'Écossais ne lui connaissait pas. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le salon, renversant les meubles sur leur passage. Profitant d'une erreur de son adversaire, MacLeod parvint à immobiliser son arme contre une table.

- Arrête Methos ! Je ne veux pas te combattre !

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un hurlement de frustration, et son aîné projeta sur lui sa main libre. Le Highlander sentit une vive brûlure sur sa poitrine et recula, surpris, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il portait quatre profondes griffures. Il n'eut pas la possibilité de contrer le coup suivant, qui atteignit sa jambe et le mit à genoux. Puis, d'une passe habile, le plus vieux des hommes le désarma, avant de préparer son attaque ultime, les deux mains resserrées sur la poignée de son Ivanhoé. Prenant conscience que la fin était proche, le perdant fit une tentative désespérée.

- Methos ! cria-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il abattait son arme.

La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du cou de Duncan. L'Ancien parut hésiter tandis que son cadet le fixait toujours, n'osant plus émettre le moindre son. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, trahissant une tension extrême, et l'épée finit par trembler, puis par s'abaisser lentement. MacLeod vit avec soulagement les yeux de son ami retrouver progressivement leur aspect normal. L'Ivanhoé tomba par terre avec un bruit métallique. Methos n'avait pas bougé, le désarroi et l'horreur peints sur son visage. L'Écossais remarqua qu'il commençait à frissonner et que ses jambes pouvaient à peine le porter. Il se releva et lui tendit la main, mais le vieil Immortel fit un brusque pas en arrière, gardant ses distances.

- Methos…

- Ne m'approche pas ! coupa celui-ci d'une voix rauque. Je suis… dangereux.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- J'ai failli prendre ta tête ! s'écria l'Ancien. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne contrôlais plus rien ! C'était ça, la fin du rêve : le fauve ne me tuait pas, il se fondait en moi. Je suis habité par un animal sauvage qui peut se réveiller à tout moment, et je ne peux pas le maîtriser !

- Tu lui as résisté à l'instant ! Je t'ai vu !

- Et si je n'y arrive pas, la prochaine fois ?

Il se tut, frappé et horrifié par ses propres paroles. Mais le Highlander ne laissa pas le silence s'installer, et reprit plus posément :

- Methos, tu avais la possibilité de me tuer, à l'instant, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Même si je ne comprends pas encore ce qui t'arrive, j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à trouver une solution, mais il faut que tu me laisses t'aider.

Son aîné le dévisagea quelques secondes, indécis, puis sa vision se brouilla, et il chancela. MacLeod eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper.

- Ouh là, reste avec moi !

- Ça va, c'est simplement un vertige. Amène-moi jusqu'au canapé, s'il te plaît.

- Alors, tu acceptes que je te donne un coup de main ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? De toute façon, tu ne me lâcheras pas, entêté d'Écossais !

* * *

- Tas du nouveau ? demanda Methos à son cadet.

Duncan soupira. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'il cherchait sur le net des informations se rapprochant du "cas" de son ami. Les deux Immortels avaient décidé de se lancer dans des investigations pour comprendre les "crises" de l'Ancien, et ils avaient sollicité l'aide de Dawson. Celui-ci, à deux mètres d'eux, épluchait les Chroniques des Guetteurs pour vérifier s'il y avait des précédents, tandis que Methos compulsait les siennes, au cas où. Malheureusement, aucun des trois n'avait encore obtenu un quelconque résultat.

- Bingo ! s'exclama soudain MacLeod, faisant sursauter ses compagnons. Écoutez ça ! «_En Amazonie, certaines tribus prétendent que leurs chefs sorciers sont capables de communier avec un animal protecteur -ce qui se rapprocherait d'un "totem"- et de s'approprier momentanément plusieurs de ses capacités (force, agilité, détails physiques)_». Cela expliquerait les yeux et les griffures !

- Mac… protesta Joe.

- Attendez, attendez ! «_Ces transformations sont si éprouvantes que les rares hommes qui y parviennent en sortent la plupart du temps épuisés, au bord du délire_». Voilà pour la fièvre et les pertes de conscience.

- Duncan, je ne suis pas originaire d'Amazonie, et je n'ai rien d'un sorcier, remarqua Methos.

- Mais c'est une piste malgré tout. Ce ne sont pas les seules tribus à avoir de telles pratiques. Les indiens d'Amérique aussi croient en l'existence d'un animal protégeant chaque personne. Et des tribus d'Afrique également. Tu es peut-être né dans l'une d'entre elle.

- Je ne me souviens même pas de ma première mort ! Alors ma vie pré-immortelle…

- Puisqu'on parle d'animaux, c'était quoi celui de ton rêve ? intervint le guetteur. On pourrait chercher de ce côté-là.

- Un grand fauve, avec des taches.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précis ?

- Dans mon cauchemar, j'avais d'autres préoccupations que faire qu'une étude approfondie de la faune !

- Ce n'est pas celui-ci, par hasard ? demanda l'Écossais en montrant une page d'une encyclopédie illustrée.

- Oui, possible…

- «_Léopard ou panthère. Grand félidé (Panthera pardus), d'Asie et d'Afrique à la robe ocre tachetée de noir. Atteint 1,20 m avec une queue de 75 cm. Vit dans les régions de savane et de forêt tropicale. Excellent grimpeur, il chasse à l'affût, essentiellement la nuit. Il existe de nombreuses sous espèces…_», bla bla bla…

- Vous avez des points communs, nota le barman. Surtout pour la vie nocturne. Quoique pour toi, le gibier est plus proche de la bouteille de bière que du mammifère herbivore.

- Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle, Joe !

- On peut donc raisonnablement conclure que tu es né en Afrique, réfléchit MacLeod, dans une population qui croyait aux animaux protecteurs -chez toi, ça ressemble à un mécanisme de défense. Le tien est un léopard dont tu récupères la force, les yeux et… les griffes, quand tu es en danger. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Mais quant à savoir pourquoi ça se déclenche maintenant, et comment maîtriser le processus, pas l'ombre d'une information, observa Methos.

Ses camarades haussèrent les épaules, ne pouvant qu'admettre leur ignorance.

- Ah, si seulement ta mémoire était aussi facile à décrypter que ces vieux livres ! soupira Dawson en fermant le volume posé devant lui. On aurait sûrement nos réponses.

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du Highlander, qui se mit à penser tout haut :

- Décrypter la mémoire… Ça pourrait marcher… Si elle accepte… Pas facile…

Ses amis l'examinaient, intrigués, quand il se leva brusquement et fit mine de partir.

- Duncan, où tu vas ? demanda son aîné.

- J'ai une idée, il faut que je vérifie… J'en aurai peut-être pour quelques jours, ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte. Methos, reste en ville, je viendrai te chercher.

Puis il sortit. Les deux hommes restants se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'inquiéta Joe.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Methos n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Il avait passé deux nuits d'angoisse à redouter de nouveaux cauchemars, et avait préféré se menotter pour dormir. Mais curieusement, rien ne s'était produit, et il avait pu récupérer un peu de son sommeil en retard. Il était en train de poursuivre ses recherches dans ses chroniques quand, en fin d'après-midi, il sentit un frisson lui traverser la nuque, avant que la sonnette d'entrée ne retentisse. Prudent, il attrapa son épée, et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à MacLeod.

- Où étais-tu passé ? s'emporta l'Ancien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de…

- Plus tard ! coupa l'Écossais. J'ai trouvé une personne qui pourra nous aider, elle nous attend au loft.

Pendant le trajet, Methos s'évertua à questionner Duncan sur l'identité de ce bon samaritain, mais tout ce qu'il obtint furent des "Tu verras" ou "Chaque chose en son temps". Il était déjà inquiet en arrivant au dojo, et cela ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il ressentit un buzz dans le monte-charge qui les menait à l'appartement du Highlander. Il chercha le regard de son cadet, mais celui-ci s'obstinait à fixer le plafond. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, l'Immortelle qu'ils avaient perçue se retourna pour les accueillir. Mais Methos l'avait reconnue avant même qu'elle ait esquissé le moindre geste. Après un bref et imperceptible mouvement de recul, il se sentit figé par ses yeux qui trahissaient le désir de le réduire en miettes. Cependant, comme rien dans son attitude ne laissait présager qu'elle allait passer à l'acte, il se détendit un peu.

- Methos, le salua-t-elle, cachant mal son ressentiment.

Sa réponse tarda à venir, et fut froide.

- Cassandra.

ooOOoo

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table du salon, MacLeod posté entre les deux. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, et l'Écossais sentait bien que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout instant.

- Alors Cassandra, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? demanda le doyen des hommes de l'air le plus détaché possible. J'imagine que ce n'est pas l'envie irrépressible de me voir qui t'a ramenée à Seacouver.

- Mets-toi bien dans la tête que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce que Duncan me l'a demandé comme un service personnel. Et aussi… parce qu'il a attisé ma curiosité, je dois l'avouer, continua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. J'ai hâte de fouiller ton esprit tordu pour voir ce qui s'y cache.

Methos lança un regard noir à son voisin. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ses initiatives. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée du Highlander d'appeler Cassandra était judicieuse : elle avait des facultés étonnantes. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de les mettre en doute.

- Parce que tu en es capable ?

- Tu veux parier ?

Il ne répondit pas à la provocation. Même s'il n'appréciait pas la perspective qu'elle ait accès à sa mémoire, il voulait en terminer au plus vite avec toute cette histoire.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

ooOOoo

Après une heure de préparation, tous les éléments étaient en place pour le "rituel" que Cassandra voulait utiliser. Les volets avaient été fermés, et les rideaux tirés. L'endroit n'était plus éclairé que par la lumière de dizaines de bougies. De l'encens brûlait dans de petits récipients posés par terre, embaumant l'air ambiant. Sur le sol, la sorcière des bois de Donan avait dessiné à la craie des formes compliquées, ne laissant qu'un petit cercle vierge d'inscriptions, où elle se tenait en tailleur, face à Methos dans la même position. L'Ancien ne portait que son pantalon, et sur le reste de son corps s'étalaient de nombreux symboles étranges marqués au feutre noir. Cassandra, en justaucorps moulant, était couverte de figures semblables sur le visage et les bras. MacLeod se tenait à l'écart, avec l'interdiction formelle d'intervenir.

- Est-ce que tout ceci est réellement nécessaire ? soupira le plus vieux des Immortels.

Cassandra réprima son envie de lui sauter à la gorge et se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Elle positionna chacune de ses mains à quelques centimètres des tempes de Methos, qui suivait avec inquiétude tous ses gestes.

- Voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais faire en sorte que nos esprits soient reliés, et voyager dans tes souvenirs les plus profonds, tous ceux qui ont trait à ton "problème". Tu verras ce que je verrai, mais contrairement à moi tu n'en comprendras peut-être pas la signification. Quand tout sera fini, je vous dirai ce que j'ai appris. N'essaie surtout pas de résister aux images qui viendront à nous, sinon ça risque d'être douloureux, pour tous les deux. À présent, ferme les yeux et essaie de te détendre.

Avec une moue, Methos obéit. Puis il entendit Cassandra murmurer des mots dont même lui ignorait le sens. Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais après quelques instants, des formes et des visages lui apparurent, et des parties de sa vie défilèrent dans sa tête, en remontant le temps. Il revit comment il avait failli tuer MacLeod, ses cauchemars, les tortures et les attaques de Friedman, qui le firent tressaillir, la mort d'Elena, sa compagne pendant la Guerre Froide, et d'autres évènements tragiques, plus vieux et espacés. Enfin ce furent des images qu'il ne se rappelait plus, des paysages et des personnes oubliés, des veillées au coin d'un feu avec un homme étrange qui semblait communier avec la nature. Puis le noir revint, et il perçut la voix de Cassandra : "Très bien, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vérifier".

Tout à coup, il sentit les mains de l'Immortelle se plaquer contre ses tempes et serrer sa tête, ses yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir et le film de sa vie repartit à toute vitesse, dans le sens chronologique cette fois. Instinctivement, il lutta contre cette emprise, mais comme l'avait annoncé Cassandra, une affreuse douleur lui vrilla le crâne, et il cria. L'Immortelle émit elle aussi des gémissements, mais le déferlement de souvenirs ne s'arrêta pas. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour lui faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Les images finirent par ralentir, et une scène se dessina dans son esprit : il reconnut le campement des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, le soir où Cassandra s'était enfuie. Il entendit le hurlement de Kronos lorsqu'elle le tua, se vit la regarder s'éloigner du camp en courant, sans intervenir. Cette violation inattendue de sa mémoire lui était insupportable, et il concentra toute sa volonté sur une unique pensée : que cela cesse immédiatement. Soudain, il eut la sensation d'être projeté en arrière et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Cassandra se trouvait à deux mètres de lui, à l'extérieur du cercle, et tenait son bras ensanglanté avec une grimace de douleur. Il l'avait griffée. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, ce n'était pas le fauve qui avait agi à sa place : il l'avait fait de sa propre volonté.

MacLeod se précipita entre ses deux amis pour les séparer. Il avait eu un mal fou à ne pas s'interposer plus tôt, mais il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas. Methos et Cassandra ne semblaient pas le voir, ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle et se fixaient avec des lueurs assassines dans le regard.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? hurla l'Ancien.

- Il fallait que je sache ! répliqua l'Immortelle sur le même ton. Pour me convaincre de venir, Duncan m'a dit que tu m'avais laissée m'enfuir il y a 3000 ans. Je devais vérifier ! C'était la condition de ma collaboration.

Methos montra un visage chargé de reproches à son cadet. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Highlander avait eu l'air si distant et gêné : il savait parfaitement ce que Cassandra voulait faire, et il ne lui en avait pas parlé. L'Écossais décida de détourner la conversation, pour le bien de tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris, Cassandra ?

- Ce n'est pas un simple réflexe de défense, comme vous le pensiez, répondit-t-elle plus calmement en se relevant. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Methos.

Lui aussi s'était relevé, et avait enfilé son pull, avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur avec la ferme intention de s'offrir une bonne bouteille de bière. Il en avait besoin et MacLeod la lui devait bien.

- Les "transformations" se déclenchent sous le coup d'une très forte émotion, poursuivit Cassandra. Douleur, peur, colère. Mais bien que ces facultés aient été en toi depuis cinq millénaires, elles étaient en sommeil, ne se révélant que très brièvement et dans des cas exceptionnels -comme il y a 50 ans, par exemple. Je suppose que ta rencontre avec ce Friedman a tout débloqué d'un coup. Cependant, tu dois être capable de contrôler le processus, même si tu ne te souviens pas encore comment. Vous aviez touché juste, ces "dons" sont le résultat d'un rituel très ancien et élaboré, pratiqué par des personnes expérimentées. Avec de l'entraînement et de la concentration, tu seras en mesure de maîtriser ce pouvoir. Comme tu viens de le faire, il me semble, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son bras, déjà guéri. Cela ne te rend que plus dangereux encore. Je me demande pourquoi Duncan tient tellement à te garder en vie.

- Nous ne tomberons sans doute jamais d'accord sur ce point, déclara Methos nonchalamment. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas obligé… commença l'Écossais.

- Voyons Mac, tu sais très bien qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne restions pas dans la même pièce trop longtemps, elle et moi. Ça pourrait vite devenir insupportable. De toute manière, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je passerai demain… enfin, sauf si…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester, annonça sèchement Cassandra. Le temps de récupérer mes affaires et je quitte la ville.

- Dans ce cas, à demain Duncan, lança l'Ancien en refermant la grille du monte-charge.

Il traversa la salle de gym à grandes enjambées, pressé de quitter l'endroit, et fut saisi par le vent froid de la nuit quand il se retrouva dans la rue. Trois hommes sortirent d'une voiture garée sur le trottoir et l'accostèrent.

- Mr Pierson ? Adam Pierson ?

- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? répondit l'Immortel, sur la défensive.

- Nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous, Mr Pierson…

- Sans faire d'histoires ! précisa l'un de ses interlocuteurs en dévoilant la crosse d'un révolver, caché sous sa veste.

- Oh, et pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes, ma mère m'a toujours interdit d'accompagner des inconnus.

- Nous avons été les collaborateurs de l'une de vos connaissances, qui nous a malheureusement fait faux-bond. Un certain Friedman.

Methos se raidit au nom de celui qui l'avait torturé. Il se souvenait que Friedman avait parlé de scientifiques mortels avec lesquels il avait travaillé, et qui étaient intrigués par des individus aux capacités de guérison surprenantes. Suivre ces hommes n'était sûrement pas recommandé, mais tenter de s'enfuir et risquer de se faire abattre n'était pas une solution à son goût. Il cherchait une alternative quand il perçut un buzz et vit Cassandra passer la porte du dojo, furieuse de le trouver sur son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre : deux bruits sourds se firent entendre et Cassandra s'écroula. Methos se retourna vers les trois hommes et aperçut le canon encore fumant d'un silencieux. Il sentit une barre lui presser la poitrine et baissa les yeux : une tache rouge s'élargissait à vue d'œil sur son pull, à mesure qu'il perdait son sang. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps et il tomba à genoux. Deux hommes s'approchèrent du corps de Cassandra et la portèrent vers leur véhicule, le troisième se tenant toujours devant lui, le pistolet à la main.

- Laissez-la, supplia l'Ancien. Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

Pour toute réponse, le tireur leva son arme et l'appuya contre son front. Methos ferma les yeux, et l'homme pressa la détente.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin de (R)éveil

* * *

_Trois mois plus tard_

Jack Marlow rentrait tranquillement chez lui, après une dure journée de labeur. Depuis plus d'un mois il travaillait d'arrache pied sur une affaire très importante, secondé dans sa tâche par sa remarquable associée Sally O'Brian. Ils devaient aider une vingtaine de familles d'émigrés vietnamiens, menacées d'expulsion par le propriétaire véreux de leur immeuble.

Le jeune homme était lui-même d'origine vietnamienne. Jack avait vécu dans un orphelinat les huit premiers mois de sa vie, avant d'être adopté par un couple d'américains, Sylvia et Matthew Marlow. Il avait ensuite passé le reste de son existence à Seacouver. Étudiant brillant, il avait terminé ses études de Droit avec deux ans d'avance, et à 25 ans il avait ouvert son propre cabinet d'avocats en s'associant avec Sally, la camarade d'Université dont il avait toujours été secrètement amoureux.

Sur la route du retour, Jack regardait émerveillé, à travers les fenêtres de sa voiture, les illuminations qui couvraient les rues de Seacouver. À trois semaines de Noël, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour acheter ses cadeaux, se sermona-t-il.

Son attention était portée sur une magnifique vitrine de jouets, quand un homme déboula en plein milieu de la chaussée, juste devant son véhicule. Son pied se crispa sur la pédale de frein, mais il était trop tard, et il entendit le son mat du corps contre la carrosserie. Il sortit immédiatement de l'automobile et se précipita au chevet de l'accidenté, étendu inconscient sur le bitume glacé. Avec soulagement, il découvrit que le blessé était toujours vivant. En attendant l'arrivée des secours, il détailla celui qui s'était jeté sous ses roues : un homme apparemment grand, mince mais musclé, aux cheveux sombres et au nez un peu plus long que la moyenne. Mais ce qui était déroutant, c'était la tenue qu'il portait : un simple pantalon de coton, au mois de décembre. Même pas de chaussures.

En fait il y avait plus étrange, songea Jack. Juste avant de le renverser, il avait croisé un bref instant le regard de cet homme : un regard paniqué, aussi doré et brillant que les ampoules des décorations qu'il contemplait quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Duncan MacLeod n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à préparer les festivités de Noël : depuis trois mois il était sans nouvelles de Cassandra et Methos. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient été enlevés, car il avait récupéré le sac de la sorcière et l'Ivanhoé du vieil homme dans une mare de sang, juste en bas de chez lui. Malgré des recherches intensives, lui et Joe n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur trace, et il commençait à désespérer de les revoir un jour.

Il étudiait une fois de plus les rares indices qu'il avait obtenus, quand le téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha aussitôt.

- Joe, du nouveau ?

- Allo, je suis bien chez Duncan MacLeod ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

- Oui, c'est moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je vous appelle de l'Hôpital Général de Seacouver. Nous avons admis un homme, il y a quelques heures, qui dit être de vos amis.

- Quel est son nom ? demanda l'Écossais soudain nerveux.

- Adam Pierson.

ooOOoo

Duncan déboula en trombe dans le hall des urgences de l'hôpital et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'accueil.

- Bonsoir, on m'a appelé pour me dire qu'un de mes amis était là. Adam Pierson.

- Vous êtes Duncan MacLeod ? questionna un homme derrière lui. Je suis Kyle Stern, le médecin en charge de Mr Pierson.

- Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

- Il s'est jeté sous les roues d'une voiture. Rassurez-vous, il n'a rien. Du moins, physiquement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rendiez compte par vous-même.

Le médecin le guida à travers les couloirs, et il sentit finalement le buzz puissant du vieil Immortel. Le docteur Stern l'invita à entrer dans une petite chambre, où il découvrit Methos, assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit. Il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, les yeux fixés devant lui, et paraissait extrêmement concentré : il n'avait même pas tourné la tête à leur approche. MacLeod, encouragé par le médecin, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Devant l'absence de changement dans le comportement de son aîné, il se décida à lui parler.

- Adam ?

- Je… S'il te plaît, quel jour sommes-nous, Duncan ? demanda Methos fébrilement, sans néanmoins détourner le regard.

- Mais, pourquoi…

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 7 décembre.

L'Ancien s'arrêta net.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? questionna MacLeod, oubliant la présence du médecin. Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Methos se tourna finalement vers lui, et lui répondit d'une voix brisée, l'air désespéré :

- Je ne sais pas Duncan. Je ne sais plus.

ooOOoo

Le docteur Stern avait entraîné le Highlander à l'écart, avant de lui expliquer que son ami souffrait d'une amnésie -sans doute due à un important traumatisme- pour tout ce qui concernait les trois derniers mois, et qu'il doutait que l'accident en fût la véritable cause. Ses souvenirs les plus récents dataient du jour de la rencontre avec Cassandra, dont personne n'avait entendu parler. L'état de Methos n'était probablement que temporaire, mais il faudrait faire preuve de patience avant que sa mémoire ne revienne complètement. Le médecin n'accepta qu'à contrecoeur de le laisser sortir sous la garde de MacLeod, et seulement après une évaluation psychologique qui confirma que le patient n'était pas un danger pour lui-même ou pour autrui. Les docteurs préconisèrent cependant du repos et un environnement calme.

L'Écossais, après voir prévenu son guetteur, emmena donc son ami dans une maison en dehors de la ville, trouvant de toute façon trop dangereux de l'installer au dojo, où il avait été enlevé. Il constata par lui-même qu'à part les trois mois où il avait disparu, Methos n'avait rien oublié. Duncan avait bien essayé de lui poser des questions dans l'espoir de stimuler sa mémoire et peut-être retrouver Cassandra, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à l'exaspérer. Le vieil Immortel passait ses journées recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, la tête sur les genoux, cherchant jusqu'à la migraine la moindre sensation, la moindre image de ces trois mois. La nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, haletant, incapable de se rappeler le rêve ou le cauchemar qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Au bout d'une semaine sans aucun progrès, il demanda à MacLeod de l'accompagner au dojo, à l'endroit de sa disparition.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, objecta celui-ci. Le médecin a dit…

- Au diable le médecin ! Je vais devenir dingue si ça continue. La méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, alors passons à la vitesse supérieure. Si un choc m'a fait perdre la mémoire, un autre me la rendra peut-être.

- Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Methos répondit :

- Rien ne sera pire que cette incertitude. Avec ou sans toi, j'irai là-bas.

ooOOoo

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la salle de sport. Methos arpentait le trottoir sous le regard soucieux de son cadet, attendant un déclic, un éclair de lucidité. Mais rien ne vint.

Déçu, il s'adossa à la porte d'entrée et soupira. Un vent frais se leva et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les paupières, et brusquement un flot d'images jaillit dans son esprit. Une voiture noire, trois hommes, le corps sans vie de Cassandra, le canon d'un pistolet sur son front. La violence du phénomène le fit vaciller, et il dut s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Duncan. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- Ils nous ont emmenés, balbutia Methos. Ils nous ont tués et nous ont emmenés.

- Qui, "ils" ?

- Des scientifiques. Ceux qui avaient aidé Friedman. Ils ont suivi sa trace et ça les a menés jusqu'à moi.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils kidnappés, tous les deux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où vous ont-ils conduits ? Cassandra y est toujours ?

- JE NE SAIS PAS !

L'Écossais recula. Il avait vu un éclat doré dans les yeux de son aîné, mais il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il le laissa se calmer quelques instants.

- Excuse-moi, Methos. C'est juste que je me fais du souci pour toi et… pour elle.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça le plus vieux des Immortels. C'est assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Je me rappelle que quand je suis parti, après le rituel, j'avais envie de l'étrangler. Maintenant, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ce que je ressens est… différent. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affection que je lui portais il y a 3000 ans.

Son regard se perdit momentanément dans le vague, cherchant la cause et la nature de cette sensation.

- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, remarqua Duncan. Ces hommes surveillent peut-être les environs. Rentrons.

Après quelques détours, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, ils arrivèrent dans la calme maison de banlieue. Mais cette nuit-là, des cauchemars et des voix revinrent hanter le sommeil du doyen des hommes.

_

* * *

_

Tous ses membres lui faisaient atrocement mal. Ses blessures avaient beau avoir guéri depuis plusieurs heures, la douleur était encore présente. Methos ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient prisonniers. Après leur capture, il avait ressuscité dans cette pièce aux murs blancs, exiguë, et toujours éclairée, rendant illusoires les notions de jour et de nuit. Ses ravisseurs lui avaient seulement laissé un pantalon fin en coton. Leur geôle était chauffée en général, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas durant leur détention. À son réveil, Cassandra était là elle aussi, à peine plus habillée, et elle n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole.

_Et puis les "expériences" avaient commencé. Ces scientifiques avaient beaucoup de questions concernant les Immortels, et ils se donnaient les moyens d'y répondre, quitte à violer allègrement les Droits de l'Homme. Sa dernière "séance" s'était achevée par sa mort, comme de plus en plus souvent récemment. Les savants voulaient connaître les limites de ces individus aux facultés de guérison si étonnantes. L'Ancien comme Cassandra mettaient toute leur volonté à cacher leurs autres capacités, peu ordinaires même pour les gens de leur espèce._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes en blouses blanches déposèrent le cadavre de l'Immortelle au sol, avant de repartir. Methos n'essaya pas de s'échapper, il savait que c'était inutile. Ses tentatives précédentes avaient toutes échoué, et les représailles avaient été terribles. Il s'approcha de Cassandra et attendit qu'elle revienne à la vie. Au regard des marques qu'elle portait encore, pour quelques minutes du moins, son agonie avait dû être très pénible. Quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, il caressa délicatement ses cheveux, puis son visage, avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle ne repoussa pas sa main. Il songea à quel point leur relation avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient captifs._

_ooOOoo_

_Au début, ils étaient restés chacun de leur côté, évitant soigneusement de se regarder ou de se parler. Il avait fait le premier pas, quand leurs tortionnaires avaient augmenté d'un cran la cruauté de leurs expériences, mais elle l'avait rejeté._

_- Si tu crois que je veux de ta pitié ou de ton aide, avait-elle lancé, acerbe. Tout cela n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as fait. _

_Après quoi elle s'était murée dans le silence._

_Puis un jour -ou peut-être un soir, comment savoir- après une séance particulièrement éprouvante, elle s'était laissée approcher. Et, par un improbable concours de circonstances -l'épuisement, la douleur, le désespoir ?- leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées._

_- Ça ne change rien, avait-elle précisé entre deux baisers. Jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner._

_Ils avaient fait l'amour, sans prêter attention aux caméras qui les surveillaient sans interruption. Ils avaient besoin de la chaleur de l'autre, de la douceur des caresses, d'oublier rien qu'instant la situation abominable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient._

_Par la suite, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement. Elle l'avait aidé à maîtriser ses nouveaux dons, à l'insu de tous. Lui la réconfortait, lui donnait l'illusion d'être à l'abri entre ses bras, lorsque le désespoir devenait trop grand. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle intimité entre eux, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé._

_ooOOoo_

_Elle le regardait à présent avec des yeux remplis de larmes, et elle annonça d'une voix cassée :_

_- Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus la force de lutter._

_- Tu ne dois pas dire ça. Nos amis nous cherchent. Ils finiront par nous trouver._

_- Même si cela arrivait, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ces souvenirs… ces horreurs._

_Il l'embrassa, pour détourner son esprit de ces pensées lugubres, et elle se laissa faire. Leurs mains se rejoignirent et leurs corps brûlants se serrèrent._

_Ce fut ce moment que choisirent leurs bourreaux pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Ils les saisirent tous les deux et tentèrent de les séparer. Les Immortels, éreintés, ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Ils furent traînés, plus qu'emmenés, de laboratoire en laboratoire, avant d'arriver dans une pièce aux murs recouverts de sangles. Durant le trajet, ils avaient été rejoints par un homme affûtant un sabre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. _

* * *

- Methos, réveille-toi ! Methos !

La voix de Duncan le ramena à la réalité. Il était étendu par terre, à côté de son lit, et le Highlander essayait de le maîtriser en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Les images de son rêve tournaient encore dans sa tête, elles n'avaient pas disparu comme les dernières fois, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement à présent. Il ferma les yeux, espérant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Non, Methos, regarde-moi ! cria MacLeod en le forçant à les rouvrir. Tu dois faire face à tes souvenirs, les affronter. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour Cassandra. Nous devons découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'est trop dur, Duncan ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ces malades m'ont fait subir ! De ce qu'ils lui ont fait, à elle !

- Alors raconte-moi.

Le vieil Immortel regarda son cadet, anéanti. S'il disait tout, il admettait que ces choses s'étaient effectivement passées. Tandis que s'il se taisait, il finirait peut-être par se convaincre que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais l'Écossais le maintenait toujours au sol, sans avoir desserré son étreinte, et il ne semblait pas résolu à accepter la deuxième possibilité.

- Je t'en prie Mac...

- Il le faut Methos.

L'Ancien raconta. Les expériences, la douleur, le désespoir, mais aussi le rapprochement avec Cassandra, leur relation ambiguë. Duncan l'écouta sans l'interrompre, et quand il eut fini, il l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras, où l'homme de 5000 ans s'effondra en sanglots. Après qu'il se fut calmé, le Highlander posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans cette pièce ?

- Je ne me souviens pas encore, murmura Methos. J'espère que je ne m'en souviendrai jamais.

ooOOoo

De toute la journée, il ne prononça plus un mot, et resta prostré sur le canapé du salon, le regard vide, refusant de s'alimenter. Son attention n'était concentrée que sur un objectif : ne pas dormir. Il sentait, il savait que s'il s'endormait, il retrouverait complètement la mémoire, et il ne le désirait plus. Duncan, qui ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant, succomba au sommeil à la tombée de la nuit. Malgré ses efforts, son aîné finit par le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Et il vit ce qui se cachait derrière la porte.

_

* * *

_

C'était la fin. Les scientifiques avaient décidé de tenter l'expérience finale : une mort définitive suivie d'un quickening. Ils avaient attaché les deux Immortels sur des murs opposés, et les avaient bardés de capteurs. L'homme armé d'une épée entra et se dirigea vers Methos : c'était lui qui avait été condamné à mourir. Il accueillit la mort presque avec joie, ses souffrances allaient enfin cesser. Alors que le savant relevait la lame, Cassandra l'interrompit :

_- Arrêtez ! Tuez-moi à sa place !_

_- Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- C'est le plus vieux d'entre nous, continua-t-elle, il peut vous apprendre encore énormément. Moi je n'ai plus rien à offrir... Les savants n'hésitèrent pas longtemps. En fait, peu leur importait lequel des deux allait être tué. Si cette femme voulait se sacrifier, pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Le bourreau s'éloigna de Methos et se posta face à Cassandra._

_- Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est folle ! Arrêtez, par pitié !_

_- Methos, dis à Duncan que je l'aime, implora-t-elle avec un dernier regard. Dis-lui aussi que je comprends finalement pourquoi il voulait que je t'épargne._

_Puis l'épée s'abattit dans un mouvement ample. _

* * *

- Noooooooon !

Le hurlement fit sauter Duncan sur son fauteuil. Mais la vision qui s'imposa à ses yeux ébahis acheva de le réveiller complètement. Un cercle de bibelots tournoyait dans les airs à toute vitesse, et accélérait de seconde en seconde. En son centre, le doyen de l'Humanité était tombé à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

- Methos !

Le visage de son ami se releva, et aussitôt les objets s'arrêtèrent de tourner. Ils parurent flotter quelques instants, puis s'écrasèrent au sol avec un bruit assourdissant. MacLeod se précipita vers son aîné en pleurs, et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Methos ?

- Tue-moi Duncan ! Je t'en supplie, prends ma tête !

- Un jour, je t'ai demandé la même chose, et tu as refusé. Je ne le ferai pas non plus.

- Elle est morte, Mac ! cria soudain l'Ancien. À cause de moi ! Elle a pris ma place, s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Et elle savait, reprit-il avec un rire nerveux, elle savait que je réussirais à m'échapper, grâce à son quickening et à la confusion qui en suivrait.

L'annonce de la mort de Cassandra assomma le Highlander, même s'il l'avait pressentie. Il saisissait mieux ce qui venait de se passer. Si Methos avait reçu la force vitale de l'Immortelle, il avait dû également hérité d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont la nature exacte était un mystère, même pour l'Écossais. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de cela, il y avait plus urgent.

- Methos, nous devons retrouver ces hommes. Il faut les arrêter, les empêcher de recommencer sur d'autres ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Ils doivent payer pour leurs crimes.

Le vieil Immortel s'immobilisa, ses larmes cessèrent de couler, et son regard se fit dur, froid, impitoyable. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Duncan, qui fut surpris de leur éclat, et parla d'une voix glacée, lourde de menaces.

- Je sais où ils se trouvent.

* * *

Devant eux se dressait un building imposant, avec quatre façades entièrement vitrées. Qui aurait pu croire que dans le sous-sol de cet immeuble de bureaux, situé en plein centre-ville, se cachaient des laboratoires où se commettaient de telles atrocités, au nom de la science.

Ils avaient décidé d'agir la nuit même. Leur plan était simple : récupérer le plus de renseignements possible sur ces hommes et leurs activités, puis détruire tous les documents touchant de près ou de loin les Immortels, avant de faire exploser les installations. Pour ce qui était de démanteler l'organisation, réduire au silence tous les responsables ou faire disparaître la totalité de leurs travaux, les Guetteurs s'en chargeraient, Joe le leur avait assuré.

Les deux hommes firent le tour du bâtiment et Methos retrouva la porte de secours par laquelle il s'était enfui quelques jours plus tôt, en état de choc. Ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas à crocheter la serrure et la firent sauter à coups de révolver, avant de pénétrer dans la place. MacLeod surveillait son aîné avec inquiétude : son visage était fermé et son attitude ne reflétait qu'une froide détermination. Tout indiquait qu'il ne montrerait aucune pitié pour ceux qui croiseraient son chemin. Duncan réalisa avec un frisson qu'il n'avait qu'un vague aperçu de ce qu'avait été Methos 3000 ans auparavant, lorsqu'il chevauchait parmi les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Le dispositif de sécurité ne leur posa pas trop de problèmes : les occupants des lieux ne s'attendaient pas à être attaqués. Les quelques gardes de service n'opposèrent que peu de résistance aux deux combattants aguerris et avides de vengeance. Dans toutes les pièces qu'ils traversèrent, ils disposèrent des explosifs à retardement, se laissant une demi-heure pour déguerpir. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle de contrôle et de stockage des informations. Pendant que MacLeod piratait la base de données et installait les dernières bombes, Methos scrutait les moniteurs de vidéosurveillance. Ses yeux étincelèrent quand il reconnut l'homme qui avait achevé Cassandra, en train de travailler dans un laboratoire. Il empoigna son Ivanhoé et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? l'arrêta l'Écossais.

- J'ai un compte à régler.

Remarquant la couleur ambrée des yeux de son compagnon, Duncan comprit instantanément qu'il serait inutile, voire dangereux d'essayer de le retenir, et il ne chercha pas à le faire.

- Ne traîne pas, dit-il simplement. Et, Methos ! Fais attention à toi.

- Comme toujours, répondit celui-ci en disparaissant dans les couloirs.

ooOOoo

Le vieil Immortel mit plus de temps que prévu à rejoindre la pièce qu'il avait vue sur l'écran de contrôle. Il s'y engouffra avec fracas, l'épée à la main. Le scientifique le reconnut aussitôt et recula, épouvanté.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous introduire ici ? demanda-t-il, le visage blême.

- Par la porte, c'est plus facile.

Soudain, le savant brandit un pistolet, dissimulé sur une table derrière lui. Mais Methos fut le plus rapide et lui trancha la main d'un geste vif et précis. Le mutilé tomba à genoux en geignant, fixant avec horreur sa blessure.

- Ça c'était pour moi, déclara le plus vieux des hommes. Et ça, c'est pour Cassandra !

Il se jeta brusquement sur son ancien tortionnaire, le plaqua au sol et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Le mortel se débattit d'abord, mais ne résista pas longtemps aux coups répétés de son assaillant. Finalement, à bout de souffle et les poings ensanglantés, Methos se remit péniblement debout et observa brièvement l'homme qu'il venait de défigurer. Puis il le saisit par le col, le releva et lui enfonça son épée dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Alors que sa victime hoquetait d'incrédulité et de douleur, il plongea son regard dans le sien et fit tourner lentement la lame d'un cran dans la plaie, avant de la retirer d'un coup sec. Le scientifique s'écroula, mort. Methos contempla son corps quelques secondes, à la fois soulagé et étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Depuis l'Âge de Bronze, il avait tué des mortels à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'un comportement aussi sanguinaire envers l'un d'entre eux et qu'il en retirait de la satisfaction. Puis il prit conscience qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les bombes n'explosent, et il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la sortie.

ooOOoo

Duncan attendait son aîné à l'intérieur de sa voiture quand le sous-sol et le rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble volèrent en éclat. L'Écossais sortit de son véhicule, tout à coup anxieux. Et si son ami n'avait pas réussi à sortir à temps ? Déjà, des badauds se rapprochaient du sinistre pour mieux profiter du spectacle. MacLeod détaillait chacun de leurs visages, cherchant celui de l'Ancien. Enfin, le buzz du vieil Immortel résonna et il l'aperçut sortant d'une ruelle enfumée.

ooOOoo

Methos franchissait la porte de secours lorsque l'explosion s'était produite, et le souffle l'avait projeté contre le mur opposé, le laissant un peu sonné. En regagnant la rue, il vit Duncan qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait laissé ressurgir une partie de lui qu'il croyait avoir enfouie pour toujours, et ne voulait pas que le Highlander en soit témoin. Il devait partir quelques temps, s'éloigner de ses amis et de tout ce qui concernait les évènements récents, pour faire son deuil et retrouver un certain équilibre.

Ignorant les appels de l'Écossais, Methos se fondit dans la foule et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Duncan retrouva l'Ancien devant son immeuble, chargeant sa voiture pour ce qui semblait être un long voyage.

- Alors comme ça, tu comptais réellement quitter la ville sans dire au revoir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- En effet, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide apparemment.

- Tu pars longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit le doyen des hommes en fermant son coffre.

- Quand tu seras prêt à revenir, tu sais où me trouver.

Methos dévisagea son cadet quelques instants, cherchant les mots qui pourraient exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en trouva qu'un :

- Merci.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'accolade, et MacLeod regarda son ami monter dans sa voiture et démarrer.

- Dis au revoir à Joe de ma part, lança le vieil Immortel par la fenêtre. Et qu'il me garde une bière au frais, pour mon retour !

Duncan observa le véhicule s'éloigner sur la route. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour Methos, il savait qu'il surmonterait cette épreuve, comme il en avait surmonté tant d'autres.

Parce que malgré tout, il était celui qui survivait.

FIN

* * *

Fin de la deuxième partie. Laissez une review si cela vous a plu!

Suite de la tétralogie dans _Ca passe et ça casse_


End file.
